The following description relates to simulating the flow of well system fluid based on a pressure drop boundary condition.
Flow models have been used to simulate fluid flow in hydraulic fracture treatments and other environments. During a conventional fracture treatment of a subterranean reservoir, pressurized fluid is communicated from a wellbore into the reservoir at high pressure, and the pressurized fluid propagates fractures within the reservoir rock. Flow models can be used to simulate the flow of fluid, for example, within the fractures. Some conventional software packages model fluid flow in a fracture as a Darcy flow or a slot flow.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.